The Grey Knight's multiverse adventure
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: after taking back a planet from the separatists, jairo and the 387th legion is returning to Coruscant until something happened that made his fleet exit hyperspace and appear in westeros. Shall he destroy the game or will it destroy him. (I've decided to have my SI arrive one day before the battle of the Bastards)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone im here with a new story and i hope that you guys like it. This is a jedi knight SI into game of thrones and even though he uses both the light and dark side, he isnt going to be op since he'll be fighting to stay in the middle and not choose either side. also he wont have an entire fleet of republic ships he'll just have three venators. so i hope you enjoy the story.** **(I've decided to change when he arrives)**

Everything was normal in space until three Venators exited Hyperspace as they looked damaged on the outside. Inside one of the venators everyone was in a frenzy wondering why they dropped out of hyperspace when someone was running to the bridge.

Jairo would be running towards the bridge when he pressed his commlink "Captain what happened, why have we dropped out of hyperspace?" he asked as he entered an elevator.

"I dont know sir, we have the engineer's checking it out now" the Captain said as he would be commanding troopers on what to do. Jairo would exit the elevator and entered the bridge, he wore Jedi guardian armor, he had a black cloak with a hood, he has two lightsabers that could connect and make a double-bladed lightsaber, he has two dc-17 blaster pistols, his hair is black and trimmed with brown eyes, and he was growing a beard.

He is the general of the 387th Legion nicknamed "Iron Legion" for not surrendering and fighting to the last man but caring, and compassionate. his second-in-command is CC-3874 "hunter" who had red armor with yellow on the front of his helmet, on his shoulder pads, and knee guards with two dc-17, and a dc-15 carbine.

The troopers all had the same color design but some things were different, the rookies wore phase one armor while the veterans wore phase two armor. When Jairo was first introduced to the battalion he would be leading he let them knew that he would work with them all through the war and let the commander lead in a field that he wasn't good at.

He would train with them, eat with them, talk with them, and hanged out with them whenever they were on shore leave. After 8 months the commander gave him two dc-17s and said it was from all of the clones who served under him, he was glad for the pistols and thanked them.

When he arrived at the bridge and entered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him as he entered. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked as he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Um sir, y-you look young" a trooper said as he and everyone else there was shocked at seeing their general young. Jairo touched his face and looked at one of the screens that weren't turned on and was shocked that he turned young.

Commander hunter entered the bridge and saw Jairo looking on the screen and was shocked but nobody could tell because he was wearing his helmet. Jairo stopped looking and walked to the captain with the commander "Captain, are there any planet's near by?" he asked the captain as him and hunter stood next to the captain.

"Yes sir, we found a planet but it isn't marked on any of out star maps" the captain said as he looked at the planet while Jairo was in thought, "was the planet scanned?" he asked the captain as he crossed his arms and was wondering why they were here.

"Yes sir, we scanned the planet and there are life forms but we dont know if its human or alien down there" the Captain said looking at a datapad given to him by a trooper.

"Are there any places where we can land that is the least populated?" Jairo asked looking at the captain.

"Yes sir, in the northern part of the planet we could land there" The captain said as he walked towards the holomap with Jairo and Hunter.

"what do we have in armaments for all three venators ?" Jairo asked Looking at the holotable the projected the planet.

"We have seventy-two AT-TE Walkers, one hundred and twenty Gunships, one hundred and eight ARC-170, seventy-four V-19s, eighteen Z-95 headhunters, and 55 Y-wing bombers all together" The captain said looking at his datapad.

"Good have the RSD Immortal head there and have the RSD Avalon and Defiance stay in orbit" Jairo said as the captain saluted and walked away to give the orders.

The _Immortal_ began to move towards the planet as the RSD _Avalon_ and _Defiance_ began to reposition themselves.

The _Immortal_ entered orbit and is staying above the clouds. They scanned the area they were above and found a forest they could set up camp in.

Jairo ordered three gunships with troopers to head down and find them a spot to call camp as Jairo went with them.

The three Gunships landed and they exited them and looked at the area around them to make sure no one was there.

"Start setting up camp im taking a couple of troopers with me to patrol the area" Jairo said as as he pointed at seven troopers to follow him as the rest began to set up.

Jairo and the seven troopers who went with him were patrolling the area when they heard a snap.

Jairo held his hand up in a fist and everyone kneeled down as they looked for the source of the noise when a women ran out of the bushes running from what sounded like horses.

"You have to help me, the Boltons are coming" the women said as she stopped almost feel to the ground until a trooper caught her.

"Who are the Boltons?" Jairo asked and before the women could answer him 3 men on horses came from the bushes and stopped when they saw the group with the women.

"Give her to us and we'll give you a quick death" a bolton soldier said as he and the other two pulled out their swords.

"No" Jairo said as the seven troopers pointed their blaster as them prepared for a fight.

The bolton soldier said nothing as the three of them charged at Jairo and his group, But before they could make it to them they were shot by the troopers.

"Are you alright?" Jairo asked the women who nodded her head at him as everyone else looked around to make sure no ither suprises come at them.

"Come we'll take you to our camp to give food and warm clothing" Jairo said as they began walking back towards their camp.

They returned to their camp and Jairo called a medic over to make sure the women was alright and had no injuries.

As the medic led the women to a tent that has a red cross on it, Jairo sensed someone watching them and turned to where he sensed the person.

After a couple seconds Jairo turned and walked towards the command tent to contact the _Immortal_.

Two Mormont Soldiers were tensed as they saw the unknown caught looking at them feeling like they were caught.

"We better tell the commander back at camp" One of the Mormont soliders said as the other nodded and they headed back to their camp.

 **So what do you guys think of the first chapter, and the SI is me since I've never done something like this before and i would love some tips. Also i might accept oc's in the story im still thinking and im also writing the new chapter for my avengers watching story and its going good. I've been busy with stuff at home so im sorry if the updates are a little late.**

 **RSD=Republic Star Destroyer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody im back with another chapter so i hope you enjoy** **this chapter** **and leave a review.**

 **Seraphius** **: thank you on the information for the venators** **and the info for the north.**

 **Guest: thank you for the information on the houses and** **on some of the character's.**

After an hour a temporary camp was made for the troops that were there and there were also guards on watch incase anyone tried to sneak into camp and attack them.

The medic was checking on the women that Jairo and the scout group brought back to make sure she was alright.

The medic finished checking her, he confirmed that she only has a couple bruises and that they'll heal over time as he put bacta patches over them.

After the medic left jairo first asked the lady's name and she told him her name is lucy and that she was from Wintertown.

He started asking her questions like where they were, why those men were after her and has anything happened.

As she began answering his questions, two troopers that are on watch for the camp saw people on horses approaching the camp.

One of them turned on his comms and alerted the camp as the troopers started to grab their blasters and ran to the front.

"General, we have unknown riders approaching the camp" the trooper said on the comms as he and the rest of the troopers had their blasters ready.

"Have the troops ready to fire if they try anything, i'll be there in a minute." Jairo said as he grabbed his lightsabers and exited the tent leaving four troopers to guard lucy.

As jairo started to arrive at the front of the camp, he saw the troopers blasters aimed at the unknown riders as some of the riders had hands on their pommel.

Some looked like regular soldiers and had their hands on the pommel of their swords as four others looked like the leaders of the group.

One was a young girl who looked like she could be 14 or 15, another had a red beard and red hair with furs on him, another looked about late 30 to mid 40 with gloves on.

The last one had black hair, brown eyes and two light scars with one over his right eye and another next to his left eye.

"Who are you strangers and why are you here?" the one with the scars asked as he looked at the troopers and then looked at Jairo.

"I am General Jairo lara of the Republic, Jedi knight of the Jedi order and leader of the 387th battalion and who are you?" Jairo asked as he walked to the front of the group and stopped to look at the person who asked.

"I am Jon snow and these are my advisors Tormund giantsbane, Lyanna mormont and Ser Davos seaworth, now why are you in the North?" Jon asked looking at jairo waiting for an answer

"We are here because something happened to our ships and we had to land somewhere to figure out where we are"

"we are not near any body of water, so why would you land your ships and walk here?" Davos asked.

"i never said that my ships were for the sea but that isn't important right now, what is important is what you have come here for" Jairo asked with his arms crossed.

Jon and his advisors looked at each before looking back at jairo "we are trying to reclaim the north by retaking Winterfell from the boltons"

"tell me lord snow, would these boltons have a red X on their uniforms by any chance?" jairo asked as he ordered a clone next to him to bring the women they saved.

"yes, why?"

"we saved a women being chased by them, she is being treated by our medic and being brought here now"

The clone that went to retrieve the women was back with her behind him, he gestured for her to move forward and she did stopping next to Jairo and looking at Jon shocked.

Jon was shocked at seeing her as well since the last time he saw her was when she left to Kingslanding with the king, his father and sisters "Jeyne?"

She nodded to him slightly as he got off his horse and hugged her, thinking she was dead.

 **Timeskip (1 day)**

It was a cold morning and both armies were staring each other down, Ramsay smirking at Jon while he glared back at him as both armies were getting ready to fight.

Jairo and his men were infront of the archers waiting for the signal to charge and attack as well getting a little antsy.

Last night after Jairo agreed to help them retake Winterfell and listened as they told him the battle plan, he nodded and gave some advice of his own as he looked at the map as he sent scouts and they returned.

the plan was to have their cavalry charge them and have their arrows rain down at them, once done jon and his cavalrymen would charge at the bolton cavalry when they would least expect it.

when Jon and his cavalry would charge at the bolton lines, his infantry along with jairo and his men would charge in behind them killing any stragglers and attack harold karstark and his men when they charged.

they knew where him and his men were but didnt know what his forces consisted of, once they clashed half would keep him occupied while the other half would reinforce jon and his cavalry at the bolton lines.

What he didnt tell them was that 3 AT-TEs and a squad of Y-wings would help with the attack incase their were spies in the army, bombarding the enemy position and not trying to damage the castle.

As he returned from remebering last night, he saw Ramsay cut the rope binds off the boy and the boy started to run towards them.

He saw Ramsay grabbing his bow and pull back an arrow, he saw the arrow loose and saw that he missed.

after 3 more times jairo realised that ramsay was just playing with him, when he launched his last arrow a raven came and plucked it out of the sky.

"NO!" Ramsay screamed as he saw his arrow get plucked by the raven, he grabbed another arrow and let it loose but that was plucked by another raven as well.

After trying multiple times to kill the boy but failed as the boy reached their lines and rushed towards the back of the lines, Ramsay threw his bow on the ground in rage and got onto his horse ordering his cavalry to charge them.

As Jon saw this he ordered his archers to fire at the cavalry, as they did so jairo ordered the captain to launch the squad of Y-wings and ordered the AT-TEs to move out of the forest and to take their positions.

the archers were shooting at the bolton cavalry killing half of them as the kept on charging at their lines, Jon ordered them to stop and ordered his cavalry to charge the bolton cavalry.

Once they crashed into each other with Jon leading they were able to break the bolton cavalry, as the friendly archers shot at the bolton stragglers, Ramsay ordered his archers to fire at Jon and his cavalry killing some of them and some of his own men in the process.

When Jon saw the archers firing at them he ordered his men to charge at the bolton lines, screeching was heard in the sky and everyone looked up to see Y-wing bombers coming down and bombing the bolton lines as a bolton soldier blew a horn.

As the bolton line's were in disarray, Jon and his cavalry smashed into the bolton lines as davos sounded his horn, signaling the infantry to charge with jairo and his men as well.

"Who owns the North!" Harold Karstark said as he chanted to his men getting them ready for battle, at his signal he and his men started charging towards Jon and his cavalry not noticing the infantry coming at them.

The AT-TEs came out from the trees and moved their cannon into position scaring the friendly archers, they fired at Harold karstark and his men killing some of them and stopped firing once the friendly lines were close to them.

Jairo activated his lightsaber as his men opened fired at the enemy troops as his allies screamed when they crashed into the enemy infantry, half breaking away with wun wun to help Jon and his cavalry at the bolton lines.

Jon was off of his horse cutting down any of the bolton, umber and karstark men that came at him, he heard screaming behind him and turned around seeing a bolton man charging at him.

he moved to block but saw the man charging at him was stabbed and fell down, seeing tormund behind him with reinforcements both smiling slightly at each other.

Jon saw wun wun pick up a bolton soldier and threw him at the wall killing the man instantly, every bolton, karstark and umber soldier there saw what happened and threw down their weapons and got onto their knees with their hands up signaling their surrender.

Jairo was cutting down enemy soldiers as his men fired at them as well as using vibroblades, some even using their blasters to hit the enemy with if they had too.

as he was fighting he saw the enemy throw down their weapons and putting their hands up as they got down onto their knees, he ordered some men to watch them as jairo his men and some of his allies went to Jon who was at the gates.

Wun wun was able to bash it down as arrows littered his body and fell down on his hands and knees tired, as jon, jairo and their men ran inside some getting killed by bolton archers as they passed the gate but the rest were able to kill the bolton archers as some surrendered.

as the battle finished jon, jairo and tormund walked up to wun wun who was being treated by medics from jairo's men, Ramsay was brought to them in hand cuffs as some of his skin was burned and some of his closthes as well when the Y-wings bombed his lines.

"What will you do now bastard, you'll probably send me to the wall since honor compells you to do it" he said as he smirked at them.

"put him in the cells, ill deal with him later" the men nodded and forced him to walk away from them as the rest of their forces arrived, all of the prisoners were sent towards the wall and those that resisted were killed.

Jairo ordered any of his dead men to be gathered as the AT-TEs came up with Rickin and Davos, as they brought the wonded in they heard a horn sound and looked towards where they heard it seeing sansa and the vale with her.

Jon got onto his horse, along with davos and jairo who never been on a horse before and headed to her, once they arrived they stopped infront of sansa and two men staring at each other besides jairo as he raised an eyebrow.

"what happened here and who is that?" sansa asked as she looked at the battlefield and then at jairo wondering who he was as well as the two other men.

"we won the battle and retook winterfell, as well as rickon being alive and he is an ally of ours who was able to help us" jon said as he looked at sansa.

they heard beeping and looked at jairo as he brought his communicator up "what is it captain?"

" _sir a republic ship just exited hyperspace but its not answeanswering any of our hails_ "

"have a search team ready to board it and have the _Immortal_ move to my location"

the captain acknowledged and turned it off as jairo looked at the people looking at him "shall we head towards winterfell"

after taking the shock off if their faces they nodded and headed towards winterfell with the vale army, once they arrived they each got off of their horses and entered winterfell.

when they entered sansa the two men and their escorts gasped when they saw the giant that was sitting down being treated and looked around seeing injured men being treated as well, once everyone was treated soldiers manned the walls as the army was outside.

 **hello everyone, yes i know i haven't updated in a long time but i can now and i hope im able to have you enjoy the story, also if anyone can tell me how to do a poll that will be appreciated.**

 **with the raven part, the idea came from a fanfiction on archive of our own but i dont remeber the title of it.**


	3. au

hello everyone I know I've been gone a long time and wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned any of the story's or you, I just joined the army and I'm in the 22 week cycle so I'm hoping to get updates as quickly as I can and writing chapters in my notebook but I don't know if I'll be able to update the stories till I leave here so i hope you can forgive me for the long wait.


End file.
